


Doing the Impossible

by wistfulmemory



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories shouldn't be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> ruanchunxian0 asked for Courtney Woods & Clara Oswald, remembering Danny Pink

As in most cases, the memory of Danny Pink gradually faded from the memories of the people who had been in his life, and their lives went on, all except for Clara and Courtney, who refused to let that happen in their lives. Clara wouldn’t stop searching for a way to bring Danny back even though the Doctor had said that it was impossible.

After all, wasn’t she the Impossible Girl?


End file.
